The Blackout
by My Brighter Darkness
Summary: Part2 in the Black out series
1. Prologue

Voices of young children could be heard through out the large, grassy park as the woman lifted the cigarette to her lips and continued to take a drag; out of the corner of her eye she could see a few of the children stop and look at her from time to time. However, she made no move to smile or greet the child with a 'hello' as most women would do, no, there seemed to be something off in space that was very interesting to her; for she could not tear her eyes away from it. The sound of a cell phone broke through the laughter of the children and it grated in her ears as she dropped the cigarette to the ground and stomped it with her foot. "Reisert?" she was grateful for the diversion,

"Hey, Leese," Richards voice greeted her and she sighed heavily hoping he would not realize she needed more of a distraction from the real world around her.

"Hi, Richard, what's up?" Lisa did her best to sound chipper and happy; she hoped he would buy it.

"I was just wondering if you got a hold of, Ron." She winced at the mention of her brother, she had wanted him to walk her down the aisle and give her away in two weeks at her wedding,

"No, I haven't, I'm not sure what I'm going to do if I can't get a hold of him before the wedding." She began to walk down the path and out of the park as they spoke.

"Lisa, don't worry, it's your brother, and you're going to get a hold of him." She sighed,

"I don't know, even if I do get a hold of him in time for the wedding, I doubt he's going to want to walk me down the aisle," she sighed and glanced around the street before she crossed to where her apartment was. _It's going to be a long night._

_

* * *

_

**Okay, this is short, but it's a prologue, so it doesn't have to be long, plze review,**

**With all Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner**


	2. Leaving messages

_It is funny, _ Jackson thought to himself, _how many sounds you can hear when you're all alone in the dark. _He ran a hand along the armrest of Lisa's chair that he was sitting in; he could hear the hum of the fridge and the faint sound of water running through the pipes in the apartment above him. Jackson had been sitting in the empty apartment for over two hours as he waited for Lisa to return. When he had first gotten into the apartment, after he had picked the lock to the front door of course, he had made sure to search the house for weapons. Surprisingly, he had simply found a gun, and that was in the bathroom. _Afraid someone might walk in on ya, Leese? _He smirked as he felt the object in his pocket.

Besides the gun, he had found at least five packs of cigarettes, each of them with a lighter near by. As he continued his search, he found no ashtrays or any signs of second hand smoke, but he had found various pills, sleeping pills, birth control pills and some sort diet pills. _As if, you weren't skinny enough. _

The sound of her home phone ringing broke through the darkness and Jackson looked up in the direction of the phone. It rang five times before it switched to the answering machine, "_You've reached Lisa Reisert, leave a message and if you're lucky I might call ya back." _

"Hey, Leese, this is Ron, I just got your message," the boy sounded nervous, "Give me a call back." Just as the call ended, he heard the door open and the kitchen light came on, Lisa came into his view and he smiled. She glanced at the answering machine and pressed the play button.

xXx

Lisa was more then happy to hear Ron's voice; glancing at the clock, she realized she had just missed the call. Grabbing an expo marker, she wrote herself a reminder to call him in the morning. She set the marker down and opened the cupboard above her; she had to stand on her tiptoes, as she was bare foot now and not all that tall. She felt around for her sleeping pills, but felt nothing, the cupboard was bare.

Wrinkling her eyes in confusion, she gave up the search and moved from the kitchen, turning the light off as she left. She paused at the edge of the living room, she had heard something…

…breathing…

…raspy breathing…

She stopped and waited.

…One…

…Two…

…Three….

...it stopped? She quickly dismissed it as her own imagination, and she continued towards the bathroom, she desperately needed a shower.

xXx

Jackson let out a breath as he heard the shower start. It had taken him a moment to realize that Lisa had heard him breathing, and when he did, he had quickly held his breath. It was not the time that he wanted to make his presence known, no, he wanted to surprise her.

xXx

Lisa smiled as she stepped from the shower. She quickly dried herself off and dressed in her pajamas. A pair of boxers Richard had left and a black tank top. With happy sigh, Lisa stepped from the bathroom and continued towards her room. She felt a hand grab her wrist; she froze for moment before she opened her mouth preparing to scream. Another hand came over her mouth.

"Shhh, Leese, we wouldn't want to wake the neighbors, now would we?"

_

* * *

_

**Wow. I just posted this story last night, and now I have the first chapter up, go me! plz review.**

**With all Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner**


	3. Purposely Scared

"You don't seem happy to me, Leese?" Jackson said as his lips brushed against the shell of her ear, he savored the feeling of her soft skins against his lips. he moved his hand from her mouth and let it rest on her shoulder, he heard her let out a shaky breath before she spoke.

"What do you want?" he laughed at the question.

"Don't tell me you forgot already?" she tried to turn her head to see him, but the way he was positioned made it impossible from where she was. "The deal we made?"

"You are so… Pathetically obsessive!" she shouted as she tried to squirm from his grasp, Jackson frowned, but released her so she could look at him. "The stupid flight was over two years ago, and that pathetic excuse for an assassination at the hotel is long over, get over it!" Lisa was in his face now as she yelled at him. Jackson merely blinked, "You just can't accept the fact that you lost, can you? Grow. The fuck. Up." Tired of listening to her yelling, he reached out and smacked her.

"Finished?" instead of answering, she smacked him back, she reeled her hand back to do it again, but he grabbed her wrist before she could. Fear flashed through her eyes and she tried to yank her hand away from his grasp; he tightened his grip and she hissed in pain. _Too late, _she thought as he examined her arm. She could hardly see what he was looking at, but she knew what it was despite that fact. The cuts on her arm; he gently ran a finger along one of the cuts and smirked. He looked at her.

"I see I left an impression," he said.

"Oh please, there not there because of you!" she said as she finally managed to yank her arm free of his grasp.

_"It was you in the parking lot wasn't it Jake? I knew I recognized you from the moment that I saw you; since I heard your voice I knew but I didn't want to think that some one that sweet and charming could do something like that." _

_"What about Jackson?" he said hitting a nerve and taking his chance he pounced her trying to fight the gun from her hands. That's when they heard it, a gun shot and Lisa stumbled backwards. _

_"wha- did I- Jake please do-!" she was interrupted by him falling to the ground. _

_"Jake!" she shrieked and ran too his side bending down next to him, "Jake please, please just stay awake please don't leave me, Jake." _

_"I'm so sorry Lisa I didn't mean to." _

_"Jake please just stay with me," she pleaded with him tears were streaming down her cheeks now, and she could not stop the water works. _

_"Jake stay with me we'll get doctor and you'll be just fine," Lisa said she could hear Jackson pounding on the door now but she didn't care. _

_"Say hi to Richard for me," he said getting limper as he spoke. _

_"Jake! Jake! Pease Jake!" she was overtaken with her sobs as he went completely limp and his blue eye that used to hold a world of warmth for her were now were lifeless. _

Lisa stood in front of Jackson, waiting for him to say something. However, he did not; instead, he reeled his back and tried to bring his forehead down on Lisa's. Nevertheless, she anticipated this move and dodged his blow, his head hit the wall behind her. Which was a lot harder then Lisa's skull.

Lisa ran across the living room and into the kitchen; she slid to a stop and grabbed the phone from the counter just as Jackson wrapped his arm around her throat cutting off her air supply. The phone clattered to the ground as she clawed at his arm trying to make him loosen his grip. Blackness tugged at the corner of her vision, and before long, is consumed her._

* * *

_

**Yay! Another chappy:) I know, short and a little corny. But let me be the first to admit that 'The Blackout Effect' was very corny :(. Oh! and over this next year I am going to redo 'The Blackout Effect' (Only it's going to be titled T.B.E.) So if you have any suggestions or want to see something done differently in there, Please PM me!**

**With all Due Respect  
$Nina Rippner$**


	4. Ruining It

**_Will some one please radio for help? _**

**_Cause I think I'm allergic to myself. _**

Jackson frowned as he recognized the song that floated from the radio. He was getting bored of listening to the radio as he drove, but he needed something to keep him awake. With sigh, he glanced at Lisa, when he left her house; he had decided not to handcuff her unless she misbehaved after she woke up.

**_And they think they can throw us all away! _**

**_I got to stop it before it's all too late! _**

**_There's got too be a better way! _**

He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music as his eyes drifted closed for a split second before quickly popping open. He growled deep in his throat and turned the radio up not caring if he woke Lisa up anymore.

**_They dissect everything we say! _**

**_To try to make us feel this way! _**

The music was suddenly turned off and Jackson jumped, "Do you have to have it up that loud?" Lisa asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Would you rather I fall asleep at the wheel?" he smirked. She regarded him for a moment,

"If it got me away from you." He clenched and unclenched his jaw, "Where the hell are we going?" she demanded.

"You'll know in about five minutes." Jackson glared at the clock as if it was threatening to kill him.

"How long was I out?"

"About five hours, why still sleepy, pet?" she looked confused for a moment,

"If that's your idea of giving me a nickname, then I have writes to give you a crappy nickname," _Are you joking with me, Leese?_

"Give me your best shot," he grinned. She thought for a moment,

"Spot." She announced, he laughed and glanced at her in confusion.

"What?"

"When I was in third grade I had a husky dog with really pretty blue eyes named spot." Lisa said _What in the world are you doing, Lisa! _

"Aww, do you think I have pretty eyes, Leese?" he turned to her and batted his eyelashes; she looked away. Lisa was finished. Jackson smiled _I win. Remember that, Lisa, because I always will. _

Jackson pulled onto a dirt drive way and up to an old cabin. The sun was just starting to come up behind the cabin and Lisa gasped, "_It's gorgeous." _She whispered,

"I'm glad you think so, you're going to be spending a lot of time here with me," Lisa frowned.

"You ruined it." She said as he stepped from the car, he quickly ran to her side and opened the door, her offered a hand to help her out of the car, but she merely looked at him and then stepped from her car by herself.

Jackson rolled her eyes as Lisa made her way toward the cabin, "_Women." _He muttered closing the door and then turned toward the cabin quickly catching up with Lisa.

_

* * *

_

**Well, here ya go, kinda short and dorky, but here it is. Oh! Thank you, completeceltic , my one and only reviewer at the moment, I'm glad that you are sticking with me through this story.**

**On my homepage, I have cover art and a 'Theme Song' under 'FF Artwork', Please Review!**

**With all Due Respect  
$Nina Rippner$**


	5. Wholes

Lisa slowly cracked her eyes open, she had not even realized that she had fallen asleep after Jackson had escorted her to her room, but she knew she probably needed it. Sleep had not been something she had gotten much of since she had agreed to marry Richard. After the events at the Lux Atlantic, she had just wanted to forget about everything. Especially about Jake, but with Richard around that just did not seem to be happening. Lisa suddenly had to fight back tears as the memories resurfaced. She instinctually reached for the small desk by her bed, had she been at her apartment, she would have found a blade that she normally kept there.

However, she was not at her apartment, and there was no blade next to the bed. Lisa sighed and stood from her bed, making her way across the room and to the bathroom on the other side, hoping that Jackson had left her a razor to shave with. To her pleasure, he had left one under the sink; he obviously had put it there before he found the scars on her arm. Rolling up her sleeve past her elbow, she lifted the razor to her arm and pressed the sharp blade to patch of skin that had not yet been cut.

…One…

…Two…

…Three…

Lisa through her head back in pain as she quickly ran the razor over her skin, piercing it in the process; a slow smiled spread across her face as the blood began to ooze from the wound. Jake was once again leaving her system, she had not had to do this for a little while, but it was still systematic. She sat and watched the blood drip from her arm to floor for about five minutes before she turned to the sink and began to wash her arm off. _When did you come to this, Lisa? _She silently asked herself as she watched her blood circle the drain. Eventually, the bleeding stopped and dried her arm off with a towel hanging behind the door.

She then swabbed at the small dot of blood on the floor with a wad of toilet paper, and flushing it down the toilet she reveled in the fact that she had left no evidence for Jackson to find. Lisa was certain he would not be a happy camper if he found out about what she was doing. Humming to herself, she stepped back into the bedroom and sat down at the end of the bed. _What do I do know? Die of Boredom? _

Just as the thought entered her mind, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Take a wild guess, pet,"

"What do you want, _Spot_?"

Jackson laughed at the nickname, "I've got breakfast ready, can I come in?"

"I'm not hungry," she replied flatly, as she stood and walked to the door.

"When is the last time you ate something, Leese?"

"I ate something with Richard about a week ago,"

"Lisa, can't you see the problem here? That was a week ago, and I know you didn't keep it down."

Lisa thought for a moment before she turned and let her back hit the door and she slid to the ground. From the strange sound she soon heard, she assumed that he had done the same.

"How do you do it?" she rested her head on the door behind her.

"Well, Leese, I only made cereal so it wasn't that hard-,"

"No," she interrupted, "I mean, this, kill people. You could do it; my dad could do it, even the man… I loved… could do it, but me, no, I'm tearing myself to pieces, slowly, but surely."

"Lisa, I would do anything to able to do what you're doing now, beating yourself up because you took someone's life. I've never been able to do that, that's just who I am."

"You want to be able to do what I'm doing?" she slightly turned to the door, "I'm sleeping with a man who comes to my apartment and beats me, nearly every night. I'm a size zero, yet I'm not thin enough to bare his children so I have to take fucking Pregnancy pills until I am thin enough, he encouraged me to harm myself so he doesn't have to hear me give him a sob story after we're married. Then when I tried to save sex until after we are married all her told me was 'Find one person who will wait for marriage for you.' And he was right," tears were freely slipping down her cheeks.

"Lisa, who cares what that bastard says, or does, you are… beautiful and strong… if that man can't see that. Then the jokes on him because he can't see what he's missing. You could get any guy you wanted, despite what that song of a gun says."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you hate me? You tried to kill me… so many times… and now, now, you are talking. You seem human," there was a long pause and for a moment Lisa thought that he would just ignore the question and leave.

"Leese, may I come in?" she thought for a moment before she stood and slowly opened the door. Jackson slowly walked into the room, carrying a tray with two cereal bowls. He sat it down on the bed and turned to her, "May you please at least try to eat?"

Lisa nodded and sat down at the bed with him.

**xXx **

**Sat upon your bed, **

**You've said the things you've said **

**And I cannot believe that you seem so naive **

**We exchanged our poetry, **

**You seem to think a lot like me **

**I'll guess I'll just assume that we could talk about most anything **

**Then I ask have you ever felt abandoned? **

**Felt so lost that you were stranded, **

**Just like all the walls are closing in **

**And you were left inside **

**Have you ever felt like your days were numbered? **

**Stuck under a tree in thunder **

**Seems to be no way out! **

**But there is One when in doubt!!! **

**Ready for another day! **

**Slowly watch yah waste away, **

**Havin' fun, bein' cool **

**Like we did in high school, **

**Elementary romance feelin' nervous at the dance, **

**Crack a smile hold it down, **

**Whatever the circumstance, **

**Sex, Drugs, Hadda be cool, **

**All the things we learned in school, **

**Typical teenage machines, **

**Anyone tell me what this means? **

**I could learn, I could try, **

**Never really had an alibi **

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update, I hope you like it so far, Please Review. 

With All Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner-

Sorry it took me so long to update, I hope you like it so far, Please Review. 


	6. AN

**Dear Readers-**

**As most of you know, I am pausing all of my RED EYE fanfics for the summer. My family will be moving this summer and I'm going to have people down all the time, so it will just be easier for me to put them on hold and then start them again after summer.  
Also by then, I hope to be on my way to publishing 'Pet.'**

**Also, I have some people ask me about the name a sign off as, Nina Rippner. Yes, I sign off with my reall name, on my Youtube and LiveJournal, I kinda play like I'm Jackson's daughter just for kicks.**

**-Nina Rippner-**


End file.
